The Truth Concerning the Trio
by Princess Moonheart
Summary: This happened a little bit after Casper: A Spirited Beginning. I will not spoil this one, just tell me what do you think?


"What happened!? Is somebody being killed up here?"

"N-no..."

"Darn."

Stretch relaxed his position, allowing the other half of him to go through the door. He huffed in annoyance as he looked around, and saw that the room was just as he left it, though with that high pitch scream that rang through the house, he could of sworn that something should of been at least a little bit different. As his eyes skimmed the room, he glanced at Casper for a single moment and almost missed the sight of the wet streams of tears on the younger ghost's cheeks. Of course, when he did see them, he swiftly flew to the little ghost's face, moving away the little white hands that were trying to hide the wet cheeks, and raised his chin with his long finger. He looked at Casper for a moment, and looked into the frightened, secretive eyes, before flying back a little, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Ey, White Sheets, what's with the fireworks?"

Casper's whole frame was stiff, as he looked down at his hands, before closing them tightly.

"I-it's nothing. I'm fine."

Stretch huffed and rolled his eyes.

"The snotty nose and flushed cheeks tell me utter wise, ghost boy. Now what's with the tears?"

Casper's flushed cheeks became a bit more pink, as he wiped at his face.

"Tears? There's no tears! Just... Just sweat. Yeah, it's hot up here a-and-"

"Don't ya lie to me, Casper. I'm smarter than you think I am!"

Stretch couldn't help but soften his gaze as he stared at the stiff, shaking form of the friendly ghost. He sighed deeply.

"Look, Short Sheets, just tell me what's wrong. It'll make you feel... Better."

Stretch couldn't help but swallow at the word. It was a word he hasn't been customed to for a very long time, especially when it concerned the wellbeing of others. He scratched behind his head in discomfort.

"Come on Short Sheets, I'm not gonna bite. Not tonight anyways."

The little ghost sighed as Stretch flew above the bed, laying two to three feet above him.

"Come on brat, spill!"

"Alright! Alright... I'll tell you."

"Well?"

"Well..."

Casper sighed in discomfort, rubbing his arms as if he was cold.

"Do you remember last week, when Kibosh allowed me to stay with you, only because you lied and told him that I was your nephew?"

Stretch scoffed, but he couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his face. Casper wasn't looking at his face, after all.

"Course I do, I was one of the ghosts who told the lie. But what does that have ta do with the fleshy stuff?"

The young ghost nervously played with the end of the blanket.

"You know how I'm really bad at being a ghost? You know, going through walls, turning invisible, flying... Scaring people..."

"How can I forget!"

Stretch flipped in the air, before holding his head in exasperation.

"You drive me up and down the walls during your training!"

"E-Enough for you to send me to... Ghost Central?"

"Eh, come again?"

Stretch floated down, his face in front of the younger ghost's face, but far enough to keep his personal space limit.

"I mean, I'm not getting anywhere, not that you guys are bad teachers or anything but... You must get really annoyed with me and... I bet... Getting rid of me might be easier?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it!"

Stretch floated to the side of the bed in a flash, crossing his arms and his eyes widened in shock.

"Let me get this straight, you think that if we get mad enough, we'd disown ya and send ya away? That about right?"

Casper shrugged, before nodding timidly at the taller ghost.

Stretch growled in annoyance, much to the young ghost's dread. And before Casper could do or say anything, he squeaked in surprise as he was swiftly lifted from the bed.

"W-wait! Where are. What are-"

"We're gonna clear this up, the only way I know how."

Casper could help but gulp in dread as he was carried out the room, debating if he should, or even could, disappear and go through his ghost of a 'uncle'.

"'Ey! Fatso! Stinky!" Stretch pushed stop on the tv, making it turn blue.

"Aww Stretch, we were watching that!"

"Yea! We were watching that comedy movie, The Host!"

The tall, skinny ghost ignored their complaints, and held out the wide eyed Casper.

"Without tellin me his name, tell me who this is."

"Aw Stretch, you know this already!"

"I know it alright, but I still want an answer!"

Though the two ghosts didn't show it, they both knew what the problem was, they weren't deaf after all.

"Hmmm, let me think... He's a ghost."

"Naw, really? I didn't know that... Idiot!"

"He's a friendly ghost?"

The only thing stopping the tall ghost from either slapping the two ghosts before him, or banging his head on a tombstone, was newbie ghost still in his arms.

"And?"

"Well, other than that, and the fact that he's our nephew... I don't know what you want us tell ya."

"Yea, unless you want us to tell ya that we're a family and we stick together and stuff, I'm stuck... Wanna give us a hint?"

"Nah, even with a hint you two boneheads would still be lost. "

He resettled the ghost in his arms, and leaned onto the tv.

"Alright, Next question. Do we, under any circumstances, disown family?"

"Please! If that was true, Fatso would've been out of here a long while ago!"

"Hey! What about that time you almost got us killed by those nutty ghost hunters!?"

"Ghost hunters?"

"Don't ask."

"That was a fluke! I was having an off day."

"Yea right."

"Well, what about the time you stole from the Mother Ghost, and got Stretch kidnapped?!"

"What?"

"You don't even wanna know."

...some time later...

"You were kidnapped a lot."

"You've got no idea."

The two watched the other two ghosts argue at each other, and they mostly would of continued, until the old grandfather clock in the near by dining room rang for one o'clock. Standing up straight and setting the friendly ghost down on the floor,Stretch huffed in annoyance, before gliding closer towards the two arguing ghosts.

"Alright, I had enough of this..." He mumbled, as he floated in front of the two ghosts, and put his face only centimeters away from theirs. They didn't notice. Yet.

"We'll. what about the time you-"

"HEY! CAN IT!"

Casper jumped in surprise and the two ghosts fell over the couch, startled into silence by the annoyed ghost.

"Now, if you two wackos are done recalling all the moments that make me want to tie the two of ya in KNOTS, you may continue your movie. Come White Sheets."

Casper, quickly helped the two up, and flew in front of Stretch.

"Good night Fatso, night Stinky!"

"Night Casper!" They called back as they settled back on the couch.

All of a sudden, with a gasp, Casper was suddenly tossed up, and into the see through arms of... Stretch.

"I'll be back down in a bit, and if ya two idiots even think about about eattin all the good stuff, I'll beat ya to China and back!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"We're not that stupid!"

"I question that statement." Stretch mumbled, loud enough for Casper to hear. But all the same, he glided up the old staircase, little ghost in arms.

"That answer your question short sheets?" Stretch asked in his casually snarky tone, gently setting him in the bed, putting the sheets over him.

Casper nodded, still surprised of the unexpected kindness that was just shown to him.

"Good," he stood up straight and scowled.

"Cause next time you scream bloody murder, you better be gettin' murdered! Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." He nodded, he turned to leave, but then turned back in sudden remembrance.

"Oh, and all of this" he waved his arms around.

"Is a one time thing, don't expect it again, like, never again after tonight."

"Alright, I won't." The little ghost said, before yawning.

Stretch nodded, turning away from the drowsy ghost.

"Go ta sleep short sheets, your gonna be kept busy tomorrow."

"Alright." He said, curling up in a ball and sighing.

Stretch huffed, before floating towards the door, just when he was half way through it, a quick "Good night!" made its way into his ears.

He glanced back, and rolled his eyes at the sitting ghost.

"Yeah yeah, night."

He went through the door and back down the stairs, where his two younger brothers sat, watching their movie. He flew by the old couch and scowled.

"You ate all my stuff didn't ya?"

He was shocked by the sudden bag that came at him, but quickly caught it.

"Told ya we're not as stupid as we look."

"Yeah!"

He scoffed "Whatever."

Stretch flew above the couch, and sat in between the two other ghosts.

"So, he's gonna live?"

Stretch rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same at the stupid question. He was too tired to pound Stinky.

"Obviously."

"And he thought we might disown him?"

Fatso questioned with hint of amusement.

"Yep."

Fatso sighed, leaning back in the sofa.

"He's gonna wish we did after we get done with him."

"Yeah but you know we gotta be mean to the kid."

"We know that Stretch, but we don't like it."

"Too bad!"

Stretch sighed, glancing at his stiff, silent brothers.

"Look, if we don't do it, someone way worse might. We can't take that chance."

The sighs of the two younger ghosts filled the room.

"I know... And we can't tell him?"

"No! You know that you idiot!"

"Alright alright, sorry!"

"Yeah, don't blow a gasket."

Stretch massaged his aching head, and blew hard through his teeth.

"Look, I know you guys want give him the best time a ghost can have. Hey, so do I! But we have to train him."

"So we can't do anything nice for him?"

Stinky questioned.

"No! ... Yes, you can... But can't let him know about it though!"

The younger ghosts grinned. Being secretive was something they were good at. And getting Stretch to agree to it was a bonus plus.

"Deal!"

"Good," Stretch said before scowling in distaste.

"now let me watch this stupid movie in peace or I'll tear both of your mouths off."

The two ghosts smiled at each other behind Stretch's back. Those who knew Stretch knew this.

He hated watching 'The Host'.

Stretch was laying back on the couch, while the second eldest, Fatso, laid his head on the arm rest and his feet barely touching Stretch's legs, while Stinky, the youngest brother of the ghostly trio, laid his head near Stretch's legs with his legs propped up on the arm rest. And all the trio would have loved to stay like that, but then, the air changed, waking a certain groggy ghost from his slumber.

"Wahh..." Stretch lifted his head, looking around.

He huffed drowsily, seeing nothing, before closing his eyes once again. Just as he was about to renter the world of sleep, the air changed once again. Stretch stiffened, but didn't open his eyes. Or at least, didn't open them until he realized that someone was about to touch him.

He swiftly opened them, just in time to see a little ghost gasped loudly and fall back with wide Bambi eyes. Stretch growled in annoyance, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Casper!? What are ya doing up?" Stretch harshly whispered.

The little ghost got up from the floor, laughing nervously before the peeved older ghost.

"Oh! I-umm... I couldn't sleep."

"Okay? What, you want me ta go find a mallet?"

"NO!"

The skinny ghost harshly shushed the little ghost, before looking at the other two ghosts. Satisfied that they were still asleep, he face Casper and scowled deeply at him.

"Hush it Casper, if these two bozos wake up I will personally make you pay."

"Sorry..."

Casper stood under the older ghost's glare in discomfort, looking down at his feet, before at the silent black screen of the tv.

"W-what were you watching?"

"A movie that if I ever caught you watching would mean the end of your short, meaningless afterlife."

"Oh..."

Stretch groaned in annoyance.

"Go ta sleep you! I'm not gonna be lenient concerning the time you better wake up on."

"I-I know but..."

"Kid ya got three choices, go now and sleep, tell me what you want, or I force an answer out of ya in another room."

"I-I..."

Stretch made a movement as if to stand up, freaking out the younger ghost. Casper stammered nervously before quickly asking,

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Wha?"

"Please, I'll go right to sleep!"

"I told ya already, that I ain't doing nothing nice for ya anymore!"

"But Stretch.. it's not tomorrow yet."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said that all this wouldn't happen after tonight. It's 11:45, so it's not tomorrow yet."

Stretch stared at the timid young ghost for a bit, before raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you tryin to be clever, White Sheets?" Stretch asked quietly.

"What!? No!... Maybe... Please don't kill-"

Casper squeaked in surprise, as he was suddenly lifted up. Stretch place the ghost on his lap and gently pushed his head on his chest.

"Go ta sleep ya annoying brat. And remember, this is the first and last time."

Casper nodded drowsily, as he cuddled into the older ghost. Stretch rubbed on the ghost's back and rocked absentmindedly and it was moments later, when the soft snores of the youngest ghost joined the other two ghosts.

The eldest ghost grunted in amusement, before settling himself in a more comfortable position. He laid his head back, but then lifted it again, looking down at the young sleeping ghost. He softly sighed, before planting his lips upon the top of the ghost's head.

"First and last time. I don't need nobody knowing that I'm a softy."

He laid his head once again, and moments later, he joined his brothers and nephew in the land of sleep.


End file.
